


Not Always What You Think

by Kisuru



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic, Eli doesn't want to escape, Eli is cool with all this, F/F, Future Fic, Humorous Ending, Light-Hearted, Nico is a spazz of the ages, Nico will never escape Nozomi, Not What It Looks Like, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teasing, What-If, what are you doing Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi thinks about her future as well  as Eli and Nico's. Things are looking pretty fun in the career department, if she says so herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always What You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



Pen mid-air above the writing lines on her paper, Nozomi glanced at the door. Eyebrows wrinkled, she glanced at the door.  
  
She heard her prance—the thud of feet on the floorboards.  
  
Usually, Eli chalked the movements up to housework. _Cleaning,_ Eli had promised with contemplative frown Nozomi saw right through. _You really worry too much, Nozomi._ But, tonight, there was no way to dismiss the loud sounds from the living room as a mere coincidence while dusting off the picture frames.  
  
Eli never spoke about dancing. For all intents and purposes, Nozomi had talked to her about what she would she would do from now on. _I notice that you sometimes_ _look like you’re_ _out of_ _breath_ , Nozoomi had said off-handedly to Eli, _is cooking dinner too much? I can take it off your hands._ Eli had shaken her head.  
  
Eli stared off into space at those times when she gently pushed and insisted to know. A nudge was all Eli needed, because she would not keep it from her too long. But Nozomi was certain that she had decided dance would be her passion; being a school idol had restirred those feelings in her heart, the burning adrenaline dripping through her veins. Even with the preparations to move in together now dim after a few weeks of their honey moon grace period Eli had still managed to keep her feelings a secret.  
  
Well, not so much of a secret to Nozomi. She had noticed that extra step in her gait, and the shine in blue eyes, the light in a clear pool of water after the clouds blew away from the sunlight.  
  
Sometimes, Nozomi swore she heard the thumps of her weight at night, at day, at all times. She wanted to see her in the act; Eli constantly hid herself whenever she was like this, practicing alone.  
  
Nozomi pushed herself out of her chair and abandoned her homework. For a few hours she had studied, and she supposed a treat would be well deserved, and seeing Eli live her dreams was the greatest satisfaction she could ever have. Nozomi crept down the hallway to Eli’s room. Eventually, Eli would move into her room—that was the plan after moving into together. But neither of them were ready for that step quite yet. For now, organizing their lives and futures, and settling into routine, was for the best.  
  
Nozomi stopped in front of Eli’s door. Half ajar, she craned in closer to take a slight look. Yes, it was peeking, invading Eli’s privacy, but Eli would have shut the door if she seriously wanted perfect concentration. The door creaked open just a smidge from the pressure of her step. Nozomi cringed at the harsh sound. She skittered back, breath hitching, hoping that she would not be heard while watching Eli’s high jumps and twirls across the soft purple carpet the two of them had bought a week ago.  
  
One leg straight out behind her, Eli stood on her other. She stared ahead of her, testing her balance. She dropped her leg and once again stood straight, back tall and proud and not arched. This was an _arabesque_ position, Eli had called it. Sometimes Nozomi still needed a little guidance on every classical term, but Eli was always patient and smiling when she explained, her voice filled with a nostalgic tremor of warmth only Nozomo ever heard.  
  
Had she really lost that much balance ever since she had stopped practicing? She could see tension in her posture, the frustration while her leg shook and forced her not to remain in her element.  
  
So engrossed, Nozomi’s hand gripped onto the door handle. And traitorously, the door cracked and snapped against the hinges. Hozomi hurriedly pulled it back on the frame, but it was too late.  
  
Eli froze mid-dance. Her pupils dilated whether in surprise or fear she had been seen at anything less than her pinnacle of grace. She toppled forward with her raised leg too far out to catch her from the front and her leg falling from under her, arms flailing.  
  
Nozomi reached out. She tried to open the door in time to catch her, but Eli sprawled face-first into the pillow on her bed, the fluffy circle of her tutu billowing around her legs like a drooping cloud.  
  
Groaning, Eli twisted right around, atmosphere of simplicity and wonder shattered. She teetered to a halt, grasping onto the edge of the bed as her lifesaver, pushing a golden curtain of hair out of her face. Thankfully, at least, she not falling into the lamp on the mini table next to the bed. Nozomi felt a swell disappointment in her stomach. She gulped down a hard lump of dread, but she did not voice it. Eli merely blushed in embarrassment when she realized what had happened and half tried to conceal her tutu with the hem of her blanket. Completely failing, she heavily sighed.  
  
“S—Sorry,” Eli said, breathless. Sweat dotted her reddened cheeks. “I didn’t mean to bother you while you’re working so hard. I know you’re studying really hard right now, but—“  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Nozomi cut in. She stepped into the room sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. “I just heard you. I’ve been having my suspicions, but I wasn’t really sure until now. This is really exhausting ‘housework’, isn’t it?”  
  
Eli plopped back on the bed. A frown creased all the way to her forehead, and she glanced up, puzzled. “I know, I lied to you. Could you really tell this is what I’ve been doing for a while?”  
  
“Of course I did, but I knew you didn’t want to tell me until you had a routine practiced, right?” Eli nodded. Nozomi giggled. “You wanted to impress me. I noticed that you wanted to dance again. You should have told me sooner. I only realized it when I heard you bouncing around in here.” Genuinely, she felt kind of hurt Eli would not tell her this kind of thing still—it was an important part to Eli’s future if she wanted to return to ballet.  
  
Nozomi had not seen her in her prime. Yet again, as far as Nozomi was concerned, Eli was always in her prime. But Nozomi knew it was silly deep down. Eli had just wanted to make sure everything was settled before Nozomi knew the truth.  
  
Eli propped herself up on her elbows. “You’re right. While you’ve been out of the apartment I’ve practiced sometimes. At first it was to impress you while we figured out what we should be doing from now on… But then… The urge to dance grew stronger by the day. I—I even went asked around to see if I could try again at ballet.”  
  
“Really?” Nozomi’s eyes shined a little bit brighter. Knowing that she had been the inspiration for Eli’s future gave her a rekindled sense of happiness. She joined her on the bed and wiped a strand of golden hair out of Eli’s face. “What did they say?”  
  
“If I wanted to try again, they’d help me,” Eli said, her voice higher and happier than Nozomi had heard her for a long time. “I would have to work really hard, but I think I could do it.” Then, she once again looked apologetic, like she had been caught with Christmas presents a month before Christmas Eve. “Sorry, I wanted to tell you in another way than this when my routine was ironed out and not so shabby. I just… couldn’t get the flow back. Being a school idol… it was so different to this. It shouldn’t be that bad after being a school idol that long, but ballet is completely different.”  
  
Nozomi nodded. “Don’t apologize. I’m happy for you.”  
  
Eli leaned back against the lacey sky blue pillows against her headboard, sagging against Nozomi’s side. Lazily, she comfortably laid her head down on Nozomi’s lap. Nozomi continued to play with her hair, filled with amusement at Eli’s heated skin against her hand from her forehead and scalp, finding it quite enjoyable. She always felt like this after a workout but this… this was something entirely for Eli’s sake, not as an idol.  
  
“Speaking of, Nozomi,” Eli said. The question seemed to hinge with a twinge of curiusity. “I wanted to ask you a question.”  
  
Nozomi hummed in response, question of “what is it” there.  
  
“You just found out about me, but I didn’t ask you.” Eli’s fingers twitched, and she pressed them together. “You noticed me. But I noticed that you have so many books. And you are studying really, really hard these days.… so I just wanted to know…”  
  
When Eli took too long to ask, she grinned. “I do study more than you would expect I would, wouldn’t you,” Nozomi agreed to nudge her on. Her question was rather easy for her to guess.  
  
Eli mumbled something to herself. “Going back, I know you were on the student council with me, but I didn’t realize you wanted to study so much after high school. It just didn’t seem like you.”  
  
“At first, I didn’t want to,” Nozomi admitted. She glanced at the ceiling. “I didn’t really know I should do. I spent so much time thinking all of you that I didn’t really think about myself.”  
  
Quiet for a minute, Eli playfully swiped at Nozomi’s hand. Briefly, she held onto it before letting go. “That’s bad, Nozomi. You’re lucky you have me to think about you from now on, don’t you? You can’t always worry about everyone else but yourself.”  
  
“I can’t help it. All of you needed so much reassurance in the group, and I didn’t want to think about graduating. Even showing that to the others in µ's would make them so said,” Nozomi reminisced. It was true; Honoka’s eyes had always shimmered with bright and unrelenting tears whenever she remembered that the third years would leave in March and disbanding was inevitable. Glossing over it at the time had been simpler, but those memories were saddening, but not as hot-blooded terrifying as they had been. No, with Eli there with her, Nozomi was at peace.  
  
Nozomi reached down to Eli’s backpack at the side of the bed. Half the reason she had come with an “excuse” to the next room in the first place (as an extra precaution if all other excuses plummeted) was to grab more of her books from Eli’s bag. Nozomi had to carry so many of them that Eli helping her carry them home on some days after they met up was necessary. She riffled through until she found a heavy-set leather bound book.  
  
“You really have guesses as to what I want to be?” Nozomi asked, playful tone evident. She tapped her chin with her finger. “I know it’ll have to be somewhere big, for whatever I want to be. I need to get a bigger place so you don’t have to practice in our tiny little rooms. The rooms here aren’t ideal like an open dance room.”  
  
Eli paused. She tried to peek at what Nozomi had been searching for, but she gave up quickly enough when Nozomi teetered it out of her sight and tried to shield her eyes. “You want to be a lawyer? A scientist? But we didn’t go to the right uni.”  
  
“No, that’s too difficult!” Nozomi laughed. Honestly, Eli thought too much of her. “I can’t do those as careers. I’m not suited for them.”  
  
“Is that so? But I know you’d make it there if you really wanted to,” Eli said. “But I really don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it, but sometimes, Nozomi, if I say so you’re a bit of a mystery.”  
  
Grinning, Nozomi finally pulled out the book. Above a classroom with a blackboard and three desks, the white letters spelled out “Elementary Education: Second Edition” clear as day.  
  
“I want to be an elementary school teacher!” Nozomi beamed.  
  
Eli took a moment to ponder about this more deeply. Her eyebrow twitched and the relief washed over her face in an “o” of laughter. “I can… I don’t know how I didn’t see this before. You got me. That’ll be nice for you, Nozomi. I believe that’s perfect for you!”  
  
Nozomi’s head tilted curiously. “Why are you smiling like that?”  
  
“It’s just, you were always the mother of µ's like you just said,” Eli explained. A dreaminess flittered over her expression in pure memory. “You liked checking on us all to make sure we were always okay, and you never really left anyone behind. I know you’d do that for kids in a classroom—you’d teach them all you can and you’ll never let them hurt or feel upset if they’re falling behind. You’d make all the kids feel welcome like a second home.”  
  
She could not help it, really—Nozomi’s hand worked by itself. Nozomi wrapped an arm around Eli’s shoulder. It was comfortable like this in their small little bubble outside of the world. Her chest swelled with pride and the anxiety seemed to drain out of her out droplet out of a time from her nereves. Until now, she had wondered if she would make enough of a difference as a teacher. Would she be able to share her feelings with her class and make them understand everything she had been taught? School, children… with the Love Live! an incredible hit after their success, Nozomi may even teach the next generation of school idols.  
  
Being able to do that… and make even more people happy like she had been with the others until graduation had separated—  
  
A buzz shook her pocket.  
  
Both Nozomi and Eli jumped. Nozomi blinked first at their reaction, then reached for her pocket automatically. She swiped the screen and looked at the caller’s number. She grinned with a whole new sense of amusement, then, wondering if she could get revenge for Nico not calling them for a while. After all, she had not heard anything on the “War on the Cute Idol Front” for two whole weeks.  
  
“Nozomi!” Nico yelled in triumph once the line was connected. “You better be listening to me, because I’m not repeating myself! I did it! I had to be hush-hush about it, but my first solo album will be coming out soon! My very first—and you have to see the cutest picture of me on the front! It’s the cutest, cutest thing.”  
  
“It’s sickeningly adorable,” Maki’s voice resounded from somewhere on the other side of the line in the background. “Nico, don’t hold the menu like you’re an a photo shoot! That’s embarrassing. We’re in a croweded restaurant!”  
  
Nozomi, surmising the situation, giggled. ”Is the album cover really cuter than Niccochi always is? I can’t believe that.”  
  
Exasperated that Nozomi did not sound more thrilled for her, she gasped in horror. “’Cuter’? _Cuter?_ You doubt my picture, and…! You aren’t going to compliment me on a job well done right away? You’re supposed to show Maki that this is a super, super big event in my life! I’m a star now and she’s just brushing it off.”  
  
“I never said you weren’t,” Maki chipped in. “I just said you shouldn’t get your hopes up until you see the record sales.”  
  
“That’ll be huge!” Nico complained back with a snort.  
  
Nozomi pouted. A warmth spread in her stomach to hear Nico bicker with Maki again. It had been a months since she had spoken to her. “But it’s been so long since I’ve talked to you, I couldn’t help it! And I always knew you’d make it solo. I gave you those idol posters as a graduation gift, don’t you remember?”  
  
Nico went silent for a moment. She harrumphed and sighed. “Okay, okay, you really inspired me back then. I guess you deserve praise for helping me along this path inadvertedly.”  
  
“Nico, you’re making people look over here,” Maki’s voice floated over the phone now a little louder as a table chair scraped the floor, chastising but gentle. “And you shouldn’t call when you’re right in the middle of dinner! Be quiet. You really shouldn’t let the food get cold and…and—“ Nozomi could hear the mortification in her tone and the awkwardness. Maki just could not think of a good enough excuse. She could practically hear Maki thinking loudly to herself, _I just want to talk to you that we finally have a chance to talk face to face!_ “Even when you’re excited. You invited me here for a celebration dinner, don’t you remember?”  
  
“Shut up!” Shuffling, a grunt, and Nico scoffed directly into the phone. “You might have a point… Still! Just be glad you’re getting a fancy meal on me in a crowded place like this. You can brag to all your medical student friends about me when you get past your general classes, and they can brag they know me through you to all their jaw-dropped patients. This is news too awesome not to share at the exact moment it’s made public. I’m going to update my blog and everything at this table while you watch me!”  
  
“This is not the time!” Maki sputtered.  
  
Eli shifted on Nozomi’s lap and glanced up at her. “Maki sounds well, too. I wish Nico would come to visit more often. She promised she would,” Eli mumbled, apparently listening intently to the whole exchange more than thinking badly of either.  
  
Nozomi did agree. Nico needed to visit more often. Nico was more important to Eli and Nozomi than they could tell her on some days. It hurt even more that she had not bothered to talk to them with her workload. Maki was a great friend to Nico, though, so as long as Nico was in good company, Nozomi was fine.  
  
“Don’t worry, Nicocchi. I’m really happy that you called to tell me all about your album, and I can’t wait to see it and gush at your adorableness. I’ll be sure to tell everyone,” Nozomi promised with a smile. “Whenever my children act up I’ll force them to listen to one of your songs as well. As punishment, you know?”  
  
Nico must have been drinking something. She choked and a splash sounded over the cell phone. A dull _twack_ on a table alerted Nozomi to Nico dropping a glass cup.  
  
“What did you just say!?” Nico screeched over the phone. She did not sound as offended Nozomi had ignored her glory over… over… Her voice slowed as she continued to speak. “I’ll have you know that I’m not an icon yet, but I will be! I’ll be popular and your kids—w-wait, k-kids? You just said… kids… is that what you…”  
  
“Yes, I did,” Nozomi said. “I’m going to have kids, Niccochi!”  
  
Eli swatted her hand, catching onto the prank quickly. “Yeah, Nozomi’s just been telling me how she wants to have children. It’s a quick decision but she’s prepared for the consequences.”  
  
“I know I’ll have a lot of work, but I want to do my best. I don’t have that long until I’m past university,” Nozomi added.  
  
The line went dead silent. Nozomi could hear Maki’s breathing and the sound of dishes clinking from the nearby tables.  
  
“You’re joking…” Nico finally to cough in a fit, letting out a shaky breath. She continued to mumble, and when no reply came to deny it, Nozomi pictured her eyes as wide and heated as the sun. “You’re not joking? You’re really not?”  
  
“Not at all!” Nozomi affirmed.  
  
Nico calmed down after a few minutes. But she still sounded dazed. “You can do that. You’re an adult… and you have Eli… and I can’t…” An obvious pause meant that Nico was blushing. “How many do you plan to have? The k-kids I mean… k-k-kids…”  
  
“Let’s see,” Nozomi said thoughtfully. She raised her hands to count on her fingers, pondering, low and wistful. Ten students for herself, ten students for Eli to feed sweets if they visit her home, another ten for Nico… Mama Nico whenever she decided to grace them with a performance. “Maybe thirty?”  
  
A clatter came over the phone. With the scratching sounds on the other end, Nozomi realized Nico had dropped not only the phone—but she had fallen on the ground as well.  
  
“Nico!” Maki whisper-yelled, horrified. “Stop hugging my leg and looking up at me like that—stop crying, I mean it! Get up, get up. Are you twenty years old or five!?”  
  
Nico’s voice was a screech. “T-Thirty!? Thirty! How could you... You can’t have thirty kids, that’s not even allowed! I forbid it.”  
  
“But I know I want them. I can’t take it back. I decided I want a big family,” Nozomi said with conviction. “I want to recreate being a school idol. But with a whole army of children at my disposal—they’ll be like your siblings and love music and dancing and singing. Don’t worry, we’ll come to your concerts and hog the front row, I promise. I’ll keep them quiet, on my honor!”  
  
For Nozomi, this had gone way better than expected. She should know it was a joke, but Nico, too lost in herself and her current accomplishments and the resulting stress, was not even thinking about the reality check of it all. Her, having thirty kids with Eli? She covered her mouth and tried not to start crying with laughter right then and there. Nico always fell for the best pranks.  
  
“Nico, the waiter’s coming! Don’t get us thrown out.” Maki warned. She must have yelled into the phone. Nozomi cringed at Maki’s no-nonsense tone, but she was thoroughly more amazed that her old friend still was on the floor of all places in whatever cute outfit she had picked out for that outing. Putting wrinkles in her outfit from such hysterics truly was not a mark of a cute idol. However, this was the brash Nico that Nozomi loved dearly.  
  
“Maki-chan, Nozomi’s going to have thirty children and she’s going to try to parade them in front of me at my lives!” Nico announced. Whiny, she sounded terrified of this possibility. “Thirty children! That’s what she just said! I can’t be an aunt… wait, am I going to be an aunt? A m-mom? No, I can’t be that old yet! I’m an idol. Idol’s with children can’t be cute idols. Stop this!”  
  
“You stop it. He’s almost here!” Maki’s voice was rush with regret and pure astounded horro at her being so gullible. Nozomi could see the sweat running down her back while she tried to pacify the situation. “I—If Eli’s okay with that, I’m sure they’ll get by somehow… even in their small apartment. Adoption is a great thing and I’m sure they’ll have enough money to support them… Are you sure that’s what she’s talking about for real?” Flustered, Nozomi could hear the blush deepen strictly in Maki’s tone.  
  
Maki had easily caught on, Nozomi knew. Good for her.  
  
At this point, neither she nor Eli could hold it in any longer.  
  
Eli and Nozomi burst into raucous laughter. Nozomi would explain herself—eventually, anyway. Eli knew Nozomi would tug on Nico’s chain until she could no longer control hold back from slapping sound revenge into them for this mishap, but for the moment Nico’s indignant hollers only delighted Nozomi.  
  
Nico would learn to care if she really wanted to in the future.  
  
Eli reached up to Nozomi’s face and cupped her cheek. Nozomi blinked, zoning back into reality. She leaned into her touch and dropped the phone on the bed. Maki and Nico continued to squabble, and a man’s voice on the other end asked them if everything was okay and if they needed any extra food.  
  
“I’ll look forward to having thirty little darlings as our children,” Eli said with a bright smile. “I’ll be happy to get to know them. And every year, I’ll be happy to get to know more of them whenever you talk about them, because I know you’ll tell me everything.”  
  
Nozomi blushed, and smiled back, disconnecting the call with a little click. Nico had plenty to sort for her own work, and Eli did too. Maki might not have the best time in the world bragging about Nico’s pop songs. But, even if they did not want to share in each other’s careers and tell everything, Nozomi would have the best time announcing to her class that her two most precious people in her life had motivated her when they had reached for the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Nozomi's unidolized Idol Costume UR.
> 
> Very Nozomi centric, yes, and I couldn't help but trick a confused Nico!


End file.
